Summer camp for the gang
by xxxwritergurlxxx
Summary: When someone suggests a summer camp the gang finally has something to do during the summer. The only problem is will the parents agree? Troyella Completed
1. Chapter 1

It was June 24 and the gang of East High were all bored until the person they least expected to help them spoke up. "Well, Sharpay and I go to Camp Burnedine during the month of July." Everybody exchanged glances. Chad spoke up "Sharpay goes to camp!" Everybody started laughing. "Well it's only because I have to!" Everyone grew silent. Finally Gabriella broke the silence. "Well I have to ask my mom, how much is it?" Sharpay giggled. "Probably too much for you Montez!" Troy grew angry. "Well Sharpay if Gabi is not going than I'm not going!" "No Troy, its ok if you go without me" Troy hugged her and whispered in her ear. "No it isn't"

Gabriella smiled. "Ugh fine I'll pay for you guys." "Well what about the rest of us?" Taylor said. "Do I look like a charity event here?" Ryan spoke up. "I'll pay for you guys." Everyone was pleased except Kelsi and Jason. "What's wrong?" asked Gabriella. Kelsi and Jason looked at each other. "Well it's just that we kinda already planned on going to Maui together."

"Aww that's so cute, your parents let you guys go together?" "Well my mom is coming but for the most part it's gonna just be the two of us." Gabriella gave Kelsi a hug. "Well I hope you guys have fun." "Thanks Gabi." Sharpay was disgusted. "Ok enough with the love fest, I have to go. See you guys later. C'mon Ryan" Sharpay and Ryan walked off. "Well I have to go ask my mom. I'll see you guys later." "Wait Gabi, I'll walk you home." So Gabriella and Troy left. On their way to Gabriella's house they didn't talk until Gabriella hugged Troy. "Thanks for sticking up for me Troy, it was really sweet." Troy blushed. "No problem Gabi, you know I'm always here for you." "Well here we are." "Yep, well I'll call you later." "Ok, talk to you later Troy." As Gabriella walked in her house she had a smile on her face. When she walked up to her mom her mom was on the phone. "Mom can I go to summer camp with Troy and everybody?" "One moment dear." So Gabriella waited until her mom was off the phone. "What was that dear" "I was wondering if I could go to camp with Troy and everybody?" Her mother had a straight face. "Well…..

Hey please leave reviews. Let me know what you wanna see in the next chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Answer

"Well…..I don't want you to go sweetie." "But mom, I really want to go, c'mon I got great grades on my report card, I am always responsible and everybody is going!" Gabriella whined. "I'm sorry sweetie but I just don't feel comfortable with you going." Gabriella started crying and ran up to her room. Her mom felt guilty but didn't change her mind. Gabriella immediately called Troy. It rang twice until Troy picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Troy it's Gabi" "Oh hey Gabi what's up?" "My mom isn't letting me go to camp!" Troy could tell Gabriella had been crying. "Gabi its ok, we will find a way, if not then I will stay behind with you." "No Troy you go I'll be fine." Troy still didn't want to leave her behind. "Well let's talk about it, I'll come pick you up at 8, is that ok?" Gabriella smiled; she knew Troy always made her feel better. "Sounds great." So she hung up and started getting ready. She finally settled for a light blue tank, a pair of dark jeans, and her flip flops. At exactly 8 the doorbell rang. Gabriella ran downstairs and opened the door. There in the doorway was Troy in a light blue shirt and jeans. They both start laughing. Gabriella's mom walks over. "What's so funny?" "Mom we're matching." "Oh." Her mom stood there confused. "So where are you kids going?" Gabriella became furious at her mother. "Mom, does it really matter?" "Of course it matters; I want to know where my daughter is going at this time of night!" Troy was feeling very uncomfortable. "Mrs. Montez, we are going to Taylor's house." "Ok, thanks Troy. You take good care of my daughter." "I will." Troy and Gabriella walk to Troy's car. Before they get inside Gabriella hears her name being called. She turns around and sees her mother running up to her. "Sweetie…..

What will her mother say now! I know not a very good cliffhanger. Please leave reviews it would be greatly appreciated. Next Chapter coming soon. Oh and sorry they are so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Mother Said

"Sweetie…..Be careful." Gabriella hugged her mom. "I will, I love you mom." "I love you too." Gabriella got in Troy's car and they drove off. "So, are we really going to Taylor's house?" Troy turned his head. "I figured she could help make you feel better, and she invited the rest of the gang." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek. "Thanks Troy, you always know how to make me feel better." Troy blushed "No problem." When they arrived at Taylor's house her lights were off except for her bedroom. "Well let's head inside." "Gabi, wait." Gabriella turned around. "Yeah, Troy?" Troy wanted to tell Gabriella how he felt but he just couldn't get it out. "Never mind." Gabriella was hoping he would say he loved her. "Ok." They headed to the door, knocked and waited until Chad opened the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" "We're here for the sleepover Chad." Chad smirked "What sleepover?" "Chad let us in!" Troy pushed Chad out of the way. "Geez Troy, no need to get violent." Gabriella giggled and Troy turned around. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" "Me? Of course not." She started running upstairs but Troy caught her and spun her around. Chad ran up to them "Hey lovebirds, are you going to say hi to the others?" Troy put Gabriella down "We are not lovebirds" they both said at the same time. Chad laughed. "Whatever." The three of them walked upstairs and walked into Taylor's room. Taylor got up and hugged Gabriella "Gabi I am so sorry your mom won't let you go." "It's fine I am gonna find a way to go." Everybody laughed. "What?" Sharpay spoke up "Well you're a goody goody" Gabriella was confused "No I'm not" Everybody looked at her. "Taylor am I really?" Taylor looked guilty. "Yeah, you never really get in trouble." Gabriella started crying. "Gabi are you ok?" "No Troy, I never get in trouble so everybody thinks I'm a goody goody." "Gabi, we weren't saying that was a bad thing" Gabriella stopped crying and started laughing. Everybody looked confused. "Hah, you should have seen the look on your faces!" "But Gabi, you were crying!" "I was faking it." Everyone laughed, well except Sharpay. Sharpay finally got up and said "Ok are we gonna play truth or dare or what?" Everybody sat down and payed attention. "Ok Sharpay you go first." Sharpay grew a smile. "Ok, Troy truth or dare?" "Uh truth" "No fun, fine have you ever had a crush on one of the girls in this room?" Troy squirmed uncomfortably.

Will Troy admit that he loves Gabriella or will he find a way to get out of it? Thanks to BabyGlover who reviewed my story. I will update soon. Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The answer

Gabriella noticed Troy was uncomfortable but she wanted to hear the answer. Finally Troy spoke. "Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Chad knew what was going on so he grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him back down. "Oh no you don't" "Chad let me go." "I know you are just trying to get out of the question" "Fine, the answer is yes." Sharpay squealed. "Can I go to the bathroom now?" "Fine but hurry up" So Troy went to the bathroom. While he was in there Sharpay was bragging about how it was her he had a crush on. Gabriella zoned out. "I hope its me he likes because I like him," she thought. Finally Troy came back out. It was a good thing too because Chad was getting impatient.

"Dude what took you so long?!" "Sorry" Taylor stopped Chad from getting angry. "Ok well Troy now your turn." "Oh, um Chad truth or dare?" "I choose dare" "Ok I want you to, uh, oh I know call up Mrs. Darbus and say you want to join the musical next year." Chad got upset. "Dude that is not cool, fine" He called up Mrs. Darbus and told her she wanted to be in the next musical and all she said was "try-out." Everybody started cracking up. "Ok, fine you had your fun. Now my turn." With that he had an evil grin on his face. "Gabi, truth or dare?" Gabriella looked at Troy. He was mouthing truth. "Truth" "Ok, how long have you had a crush on me?" Everybody fell on the floor laughing. "What it's a valid question" "Let's see well I liked you as a brother ever since I started hanging out with Troy." "Oh, so you don't have a crush on me then?" "Sorry Chad" "No worries I still got my lovely lady Taylor." "Uh Chad, we aren't going out"

"Oh yeah I was gonna ask you do you wanna go to the movies Saturday night" Taylor smiled. "Sure" Zeke spoke up. "Ok can we get back to the game?" "Yeah, uh Jason truth or dare?" "Truth" "How long have you and Kelsi been going out?" Everybody stared at him. Troy was confused. "I thought they were just friends" Jason looked at Troy then at Kelsi. "We've been going out for 2 months" Then they kissed. Gabriella smiled. "Aww" "Ok, Troy truth or dare?" "I already went" "I don't care" "Fine dare" "I dare you to kiss Gabi" Gabriella and Troy looked shocked. Everybody but Sharpay was laughing. "Ok" He went up to Gabriella and whispered in her ear "Are you ok with it? I wont do it if you don't want to." Gabriella smiled. She knew that Troy was the sweetest guy. "I don't mind" So they kissed. Troy looked at his watch. "Oh, Gabriella you should probably get home now" "Why what time is it?" "It's 11" "Oh your right, well bye guys" "Bye Gabi"

Sharpay got up. "Wait Troy it's your turn." "Oh uh Zeke truth or dare?" "Truth" "How long have you liked Sharpay" "uh, well I..I have liked her for 6 months." Everybody looked shocked, even Sharpay. "Ok, well Gabi and I have to go, bye guys." With that they left.

Will Troy and Gabriella tell each other how they fell on the way home or will they chicken out. Please leave reviews. Update coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the way home

As Troy and Gabriella were on their way back to Gabriella's house they were discussing how to find a way to let Gabriella's mom let her go to camp. "Well, we could tell your mom that if you don't go you'll die" Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, like that's gonna work." They both sighed. "Hey, I got it." Gabriella looked at Troy. "What?" Troy smiled. "We could tell your mom that you already paid for it and you can't get refunds." "I don't know Troy, I feel bad for lying to her." They arrived at Gabriella's house. "Fine, I guess I'm just gonna go and have a horrible time because my best friend rejected me." Gabriella hit him. "Fine I'll do it." "Ok, let me know the answer later." "Ok, bye Troy."

Gabriella got out of the car and walked inside. She went upstairs and knocked on her mom's door. "Hey mom, I need to talk to you." "Just one minute sweetie, I'm on the phone." Gabriella waited for about 10 minutes until her mother finally opened the door. "Hey mom, I just have to talk to you about camp." "Oh, I have to talk to you about that too, sweetie." "You can go first mom." "Ok, well I've been thinking about it and I talked to Troy's mother and so I have decided to let you go as long as you promise to call me every night." "Thank you so much mom, and I will call you." "So what did you want to say sweetie?" "Uh nothing mom. Well I have to tell the others." "Ok and sweetie I need to talk to you about arrangements so come back soon." "Ok" So Gabriella went to her room and signed up online for the camp. She then went on her IM site and saw that Troy was online.

SingingGabi7: Hey Troy

BBall7:Hi Gabi, so what did your mom say?

SingingGabi7: I didn't have to lie to her. She is letting me go because she talked to your mom.

BBall7: So that's what my mother was doing!

SinginGabi7:Yeah, I'm sure you had nothing to do with it!

BBall7:Me? Of course not.

SingingGab7i: Yeah sure, well i gtg ttyl Troy

BBall7: Bye Gabs

So Gabriella signed off and headed to her mother's room. When she walked in her mother was arranging papers into different piles. "Hey mom." "Oh, hi sweetie. I'm organizing your camp papers forms for you. There's a lot you have to fill out." "Ok like what?" "Well you have to put your age,weight,height and things about you." "Oh, that doesn't seem hard." "Nope so just get started and I will send them in for you." "Thanks mom" Gabriella headed back into her room and filled out the forms perfectly until she got to the last page. On the last page it read "Now just tell us...

**What does it say on the last page that startles Gabriella? Find out in Chapter 6. Coming soon. Please leave reviews I need to know if you guys like the story or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

On the last page Gabriella was skimming through and found a question that read "What is your sexual preference?" "Why would they ask such a weird question?" she thought. So she put straight and moved on. Finally at about 1:30 she finished. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

The next morning Gabriella awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She quickly ran downstairs, ate her breakfast and changed into a yellow tanktop, light blue shorts and her flip flops. She went to the bathroom fixed her hair,brushed her teeth, and put on some lip gloss. After that she walked downstairs and started heading towards the door. "Mom, I'm going out." "Where sweetie?" "I'm just going to Taylor's house." "Ok, be back home soon." So Gabriella walked to Taylor's house. When she got there she knocked on the door. Finally 10 minutes later Taylor opened the door. "Hey Tay, I know I didnt call but I just wanted to talk to you about the camp." "No problem Gabi, let's go to my room though. My parents are arguing." So they headed up to Taylor's room. Once inside Gabriella saw that Taylor's room was a mess. "Geez, what happened in here?" "Well after the sleepover I was too tired to clean up so I just went to bed and was planning on cleaning it up today when I woke up." Gabriella looked around. "Well let's clean it up."

So for the next hour they cleaned up Taylor's room. Once they finally finished Taylor said she had to take a shower and left Gabriella in her room. Gabriella was looking at the picture's of Taylor when she was younger and found a book lying on Taylor's dresser. She picked it up and started reading the first page. Before she realized it was Taylor's diary she saw Troy's name. She quickly read the part about Troy. It read: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I like Troy Bolton!" Gabriella couldn't believe it. She closed the diary and sat on her bed. When Taylor walked in she noticed Gabriella was sad. "Gabi, what's wrong?" "Taylor, why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what Gabi?" "That you liked Troy." "I don't like Troy" Gabriella sighed, walked over to the book and picked it up. "I accidently read your diary." Taylor sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but...

**What will Taylor say? Does she really have a crush on Troy? I hope you like it so far. Please leave reviews. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanation **

Gabriella was getting impatient. "Tell me what?" "Well, I liked him in the 2nd grade." Gabriella looked at the book. "You mean this book is from a long time ago?" "Yeah, I guess while we were cleaning I put it up there." Gabriella was relieved. "Thank goodness" Taylor started laughing. "You think I liked him now?" "Well yeah, I didn't check the date." Both girls started laughing. "So Gabi, what did you want to talk about?" "Oh yeah, I was just wondering, did you check the last page of the forums?" "Yeah, isn't that preference question the weirdest thing?" Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, when I saw it I just started laughing." "Me too!" Just then Taylor heard her name being called. "Oh, that must be my mom." "Ok, well I have to go anyways. I'll talk to you later." "Bye Gabi."

So Gabriella left Taylor's house and headed to the park. When she got there she saw Troy playing basketball with Chad,Zeke,Jason and a few other boys. "Ok Gabriella you just walk right past him and make him come to you." she thought. She smiled as she walked right past the boys and went to the swings. She was swinging for about 5 minutes until she saw Troy walk over and sit on the swing next to her. While they were swinging they started talking.

"So, Gabi I don't even get a hello now?" Gabi smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Troy got up. "Sure you didn't. Fine I know if I'm not wanted around." He was smiling as he walked off. Gabriella ran up to Troy. "Troy, wait." Before she knew it Troy picked her up and started swirling her around. She started giggling. "Troy, Troy stop." Troy put her down and they both started laughing. "So, are you excited about camp?" Troy said. "Yeah, I'm kind of worried though." "About what?" "Well...

**What is Gabriella worried about? Find out in Chapter 8. Coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Worries **

"Well, I'm just worried about leaving my mom behind." Troy looked at Gabriella. "Gabi, you don't have to worry, she'll be fine." "I'm not worried about her, it's just I've never been away from her for so long." Troy hugged her. "I'll be with you." Gabriella smiled. " I know you will Troy." Just then the boys at the basketball court called Troy's name. "Troy, dude come on." Gabriella and Troy stood up. "It's fine Troy, go ahead." Troy started walking away but then turned around. "Hey Gabi, are you busy tonight?" "I don't think I am. Why?" "It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 6." Gabriella smiled. "Ok, see you then."

So Gabriella walked around the park and sat next to lake lake for a few hours. She looked at her phone. She saw that it was 4:30 and she had a text message. She opened the message and it read: "Hey Gabi, just letting you know my mom said I can't go to camp. Can you tell everyone else please. Thanks. From Zeke." Gabriella became a little sad. She was hoping Zeke would go because he always brightened everyone mood. She sent the message to everyone else and started heading home. Once she reached her house she walked inside and went to her room.

She looked through her closet to try to find something nice to wear. "I just can't find the right outfit" she thought. She was looking for about 30 minutes when her phone beeped. She checked the message and saw it was from Troy.

**What will the message say? Find out in Chapter 9. Coming soon. Sorry this chapter was really short. Please leave reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What the message said**

When Gabriella opened the message it read: "Hey Gabi, just wondering if you are ready" Gabriella quickly put on a long dark blue skirt and a long sleeved light blue shirt with a white sweater on top. She replied to the message saying "Yeah, are you" A few minutes later her phone beeped again. "Yeah, I'm on my way." So Gabriella quickly put her hair up and put some lip gloss on. She ran over to her mom's room. "Mom, I'm going out." "Ok sweetie, be back before 10." Once Troy arrived Gabriella walked outside and got in his car.

Troy kissed her on the cheek. "Hi" Gabriella started blushing. "So, where are we going?" she asked. Troy didn't say anything. Gabriella giggled. "Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" "Nope." They kept silent the whole ride. When Troy stopped the car and got out Gabriella noticed they were at the park. She got out of the car and walked over to Troy. Troy looked over at her. "Just wait here a minute." he said. Gabriella just stood there smiling not knowing what to expect. When Troy finally came back he grabbed Gabriella's hand and took her near the lake.

Gabriella smiled. "Troy, where are you taking me?" "You'll see" After a few minutes Gabriella saw a picnic set up near the lake. She smiled and looked at Troy.When she looked at him she noticed he was looking at her too. "Troy, this is so sweet" She hugged him and sat on the blanket. Troy smiled and sat next to her. He opened the basket behind them and took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Troy handed Gabriella the sandwich then grabbed another one from the basket. Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, for everything." "No problem Gabi, I know it's been rough but camp should be fun right?" Gabriella started eating her sandwich. Troy smiled. "What? You don't think camp will be fun." Gabriella finished chewing and looked at Troy. "I'm excited, it's just that Sharpay isn't going to make it easy." Troy laughed. "Yeah, I guess but as long as we don't look into her eyes it should be fine." They both started laughing until Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. They both blushed but at the same time felt comfortable. Troy moved the basket out of the way and they layed down to watch the stars.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and and started smiling. They watched the stars for hours. "The stars are beautiful tonight." Troy looked over at Gabriella. "Yeah you are." Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled. Troy leaned in. Gabriella stalled for a minute but eventually went in for a kiss. Right before their lips touched Gabriella's phone rang. Gabriella pulled away and answered her phone. "Hello?" "Gabriella, where are you?" "Mom, I'm with Troy. Why?" "It's 10:30!" "Oh, I'm so sorry mom. We lost track of time." "It's fine but get home now." "Ok mom we are on are way." Troy looked at her. "What's going on?" "It's 10:30" Troy looked at his watch. "Oh, Gabi I am so sorry." "It's fine but can you take me home?""Yeah c'mon let's go."

So they got in Troy's car and headed to Gabriella's house. During the car ride they talked about camp and Sharpay and before they knew it they had arrived at Gabriella's house. Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek and got out of the car. Smiling she said "Thank you for the picnic, it was lovely. See you soon." She ran to her door, opened it and walked inside. She ran up into her room, took a shower and signed onto her IM. She saw that nobody was on so she signed off and headed to bed.

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews. I will try to get next chapter up soon. No cliff-hanger this time. Please leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The next day**

For the next few days Gabriella just stayed at her house, talked to her friends online, and packed. Finally on June 30th she knew she had to get out of the house and get on the bus to take her to camp. She put on a black tank top and a pair of shorts, along with her flip flops. She brushed her hair and put it up and packed a lunch. She went up to her mother's room and said goodbye.

"Bye mom"said Gabriella. She started walking away but heard her name.

"Have a good time at camp sweetie." She hugged her mother and headed over to Taylor's house carrying her 2 bags. She walked up to her door but just as she was about to knock Taylor and Chad walked out. Taylor looked over at Gabriella.

"Oh hey Gabi. You heading to the bus with us?"

"Yeah. I don't know where it picks us up though." She said Chad spoke up.

"It's going to pick us up at the Evan's house." he said

"Oh, so Chad was helping you out Taylor?" Taylor smiled.

"Well actually. He forgot his jacket here yesterday so he came to pick it up." Gabriella gave her an "eww" look. Taylor quickly spoke again.

"No, it's not like that." Chad looked confused.

"What?" The girls giggled.

"Nothing sweetie." Finally after about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the Evan's house. Gabriella immediately spotted Troy trying to get away from Sharpay. She walked over to where they were and hugged Troy. Sharpay gave Gabriella an evil glare.

"So Troy. Are you two a couple now?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Well...

**What will they say? Find out in the next chapter. coming soon. Please leave reviews and thank you for the reviews. I tried to space out the talking but if this isn't what you meant let me know and I will try again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The bus **

Just as Gabriella was about to answer Sharpay's question the bus pulled up. Gabriella smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"Well let's get on the bus." Troy looked around.

"Wait." Everybody turned towards him. "Let's do a check off." So one by one he started calling their names.

"Taylor"

"Here teacher" everybody started laughing.

"Chad" "here"

"Sharpay and Ryan." They said here at the same time.

"Ok, and Gabi"

"Here, now can we get on the bus captain?" Troy smirked.

"Fine I guess you can get on the bus now." he said

So they put their bags in the back of the bus and got in. Chad and Taylor sat near the back, Gabriella took a seat towards the middle, Ryan stain the front, and when Troy came in she tried to make sure to sit next to him but he sat next to Gabriella. Sharpay gave Gabriella an evil look and Gabriella just smiled. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. The bus started leaving.

"Thanks for saving me." They both started laughing.

"No problem. Just promise you won't snore when you fall asleep." Troy looked at her confused,

"I don't snore!" Gabriella started laughing but stopped when she realized he was serious.

"Yeah you do." Troy smiled and said "Well you talk in your sleep." Gabriella was now the one confused.

"No, I don't" Troy put his arm around Gabriella.

"Yeah you do. You talk about how amazing I am." They both started laughing. Gabriella hit him in the arm.

"You wish Bolton."

They all ate their lunch once they were settled in. After about an hour after they ate everybody fell asleep. Troy was sound asleep until he heard the bus stop. He looked over and saw that Gabriella was asleep on his shoulder. She didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to. He checked his watch. It was 5:00.

"Gabi" he whispered. "Wake up. We're here." Slowly she woke up.

"Huh, where are we." Troy laughed.

"We're at camp." Gabriella was wide awake. She looked around and saw that everybody else was already awake. They all grabbed their bags and stepped outside. Once they stepped outside a woman about the age of 21 started intriducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Bridget. I am the head counselour here at Camp Burnedine. To get your cabin information and campers list you will just follow me and go to the table." So they all followed Bridget into a large well-lighted room. She turned around and said.

"Once the campers arrive this will be called the Cafeteria." She pointed to the table behind her. "This table is where you get your information. If you ever have any questions my cabin is cabin number 1." She walked off into the camp. The gang wlaked over to the table and one by one got their information. Taylor ran over to Gabriella.

"What cabin are you in?" she asked. Gabriella looked at her paper.

"Uh, I'm in cabin 4. What about you?" Taylor shrieked.

"Cabin 4!" Both girls started laughing and ran over to the boys.

"So," Gabriella said. "What cabin are you in Troy?" Troy looked at his paper.

"Cabin 3. You?" Gabriella smiled.

"4" she said. After they all found out where they were supposed to go they went outside and eventually found their cabins. They all put their bags down and settled in. They all met up at Gabriella's and Taylor's cabin. The yall started playing cards when they heard cars driving in.

"That must be the other counselours." Sharpay said. So they all went outside and met the other counselours. The ywere all laughing and having a great time when suddenly Gabriella stopped and looked sad. Troy turned around.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Gabriella looked over at Troy and ran up to him.

"Nothing." But Troy knew she had something on her mind.

**What is bothering Gabriella? Find out in next chapter coming soon. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gabriella's worries**

Troy knew Gabriella was worried about something but he didn't want to bother her so he kept silent. Finally after passing the Cafeteria the gang met up with the other counselours. Sharpay immediately ran up to a man that looked the same age with dark brown hari and sparkling green eyes. He was tall and muscular yet you could tell he was a nice guy. Sharpay introduced him to everybody but Gabriella.

"Guys this is my friend Jason. Jason this is Troy," As she pointed to Troy. One by one she introduced him to everybody until she came to Gabriella. Then she stopped. Gabriella had a worried look on her face. Then to everybodies surprise Jason hugged Gabriella. Troy had a sad look on his face and Gabriella was smiling.

"So, you remember me then." she said. Jason laughed.

"Of course I remember you Ella!" Now everybody was confused. Troy finally spoke up.

"Uh, sorry but how do you guys know each other?" Gabriella and Jason looked at each other and smiled.

"Well..." But right before she could say anything a familiar blonde walked up to the crowd.

"Hello, I'm Amanda" and went through her speech again. While she was telling the counselours what to do Troy took the opportunity to look at his surroundings. For the first time he noticed the beautiful lake off in the distance that was sparkling, and the huge log building that was located near his cabin. He noticed the paths that lead to each cabin were lined with rocks. But the thing he payed attention to most was the clear blue sky. The sun was shining and there where no clouds in the sky. Before he could look at anything else he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to see who it was and saw Gabriella grabbing his hand and pulling him to a secluded spot behind the Cafeteria.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. They both sat down. Troy with a smile on his face said.

"I was just thinking of how great it's gonna be here." Gabriella smiled

"I am so glad my mom let me come." Troy suddenly remembered about Jason and got a sad look on his face. Gabriella noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Troy looked at her.

"How do you know that Jason guy." Gabriella smiled.

"Ooh is sombody jealous?" she started laughing buit noticed Troy had a serious look on his face.

"No, I just want to know." he said. Gabriella was trying to think of how to tell him.

"Well before I moved to Albuquerque..." But once again before she could finish Jason walked over to her.

"Hey Ella, Troy. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight Ella?" Troy suddenly became really jealous. Gabriella smiled.

"I'd love to." she said. Troy got up.

"Well I'm going to my cabin. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Troy." Troy turned around and saw Jason walking up to him.

"What cabin are you in?" Troy got confused.

"Uh cabin 3. Why?" Jason smiled.

"That's the cabin I'm in." he replied. Troy got angry but didn't say anything. He just kept walking. He walked into his cabin and just layed on his bed. Meanwhile Gabriella decided to walk with Jason. Right before they reached Gabriella's cabin Jason stopped. Gabriella turned around.

"I missed you a lot Ella." Gabriella smiled.

"I missed you too." Gabriella was about to turn around but she felt Jason grab her arm and turn her back around. She looked at Jason's sparkling eyes.

"Jason, what are you do.." But before she finished her sentence she felt his lips on hers. She saw Jason looking at somebody behind her. She pulled away and looked behind her. When she turned around she saw Troy with hurt in his eyes. She walked over to him but when she tried to talk to him he just walked right past her.

"Troy, wait. Let me explain." But he just kept walking. She started crying and walked into her cabin. "Why should I have to explain anything to him. It's not like we are dating or anything. But the look in his eyes. What am I gonna do?" she thought to herself. She sat on the ground and just cried. She was crying for what felt like hours until some-one came in and put their hand on her shoulder.

**Who is it that is trying to comfort her? Will Troy and Gabriella finally admit their feelings for each other? Plus, How do Gabriella and Jason know each other? Next Chapter coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Comforting **

When Gabriella looked up to see who had their hand on her shoulder she was surprised to see it was Troy with the sad look still on his face. She immediately tried to apologize.

"Troy, I'm really sorry he..." Troy interrupted.

"Gabi, it's fine, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have overreacted." he said coldly. Gabriella stood up.

"Troy, you don't understand." Troy looked into Gabriella's brown eyes. He could tell she was sad.

"Gabi don't cry. I understand that you like Jason. Really, I don't mind. Don't worry about me." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand.

"No Troy, I don't like Jason. He kissed me!" She cried. Troy just looked away. Gabriella was beginning to become desperate.

"Troy, please believe me." Troy looked at her again with a smile on his face.

"I believe you." he said. Gabriella grew a smile on her face.

"Troy, I don't know how to say this.." But before she could finish she felt Troy's lips on hers. Once he pulled away she put her hands around his neck and pulled his head closer. They kissed again. This time more passionately. After the kiss Troy whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too." They kissed again. They were both just looking into each other's eyes until they heard the door open.

**Who is at the door? I will try to get the next chapter out soon but no promises. Please leave reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The end**

They both turned around and saw Sharpay standing in the doorway. Gabriella turned to Troy with a worried look on her face before looking at Sharpay again.

"Oh hi Sharpay." He said. Sharpay smiled at Troy and gave Gabriella a dirty look.

"What are you guys up to?" She asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Nothing," They both said at the same time. Sharpay just glared at Gabriella.

"Well I just came to tell you that they want all of the counselors to meet in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes." She said. Gabriella and Troy nodded and Sharpay left the room. After she was gone Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Should we tell them?" she asked. Troy smiled.

"Only if you want to," he replied.

"Not yet." She said. They both smiled, grabbed hands, and walked out the door.

**I know it's short but I decided that I'm just going to end this story and I might make a sequel, but I'm not sure. Please leave reviews of what I should do. **


End file.
